The Forgotten
by RegulusBlackIsAHero
Summary: What if Regulus Black survived the inferi on that fateful night? Regulus Black is alive, but he's dying. He believes it to be the end, but Sirius has other plans. Regulus lives through it but at a terrible cost. Is it wrong for Sirius to want to tell his brother how very sorry he is for being such a terrible brother, when it would cause Regulus' death if he did?
1. The Search for Sirius

"Sirius!" I gasped out, my heart pounding in my parched throat. I was in Godric's Hollow, where I knew Sirius lived by. Sirius needed to come. I needed to tell him how wrong I had been. He needed to know about the horcrux. I had stolen the locket, and I had to give it to Dumbledore. Obviously, I thought in disgust, now that I was – not am – a Death Eater, I can't pay him a visit. Desperate, I hoarsely yelled,

"Sirius!" once again. For the second time, I received no answer. Suddenly unable to go on, I slumped against a wall, defeated. One last time, I murmured in a broken voice,

"Sirius!" Then I had to lean my head back, against the wall, and was unable to raise it again. Leaning back, a sudden idea popped into my head. Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" I whispered hoarsely, unable to raise my voice any louder, "Go find Sirius. Bring him here. Do not tell him I sent you." A loud pop echoed through the corner where I had collapsed. Using much of my dwindling strength, I slithered into a dark alley. Good. They shouldn't find me here. The pain had me clenching my stomach, but I still couldn't raise my head. My throat was parched, and it was like I was on fire. My breath came out in pained gasps, and I could feel the fiery, fierce pain spreading through my body. Merlin, I was dying. It no longer mattered to me, if I died or not. As long as I could tell Sirius he had been right. That he was always right. Then, I could give him the horcrux. My stomach bubbled, and I was forced to lean to the side and throw up. It made my throat even worse, and I coughed once. The cough was weak, painful. It was the dying breaths of a man who was broken. Suddenly angry, I thought about Sirius. Why, WHY, did he always screw everything up? If he delayed any longer, I would never get a chance to apologize. Plus, the locket would never be destroyed.

There was another loud pop, and Kreacher ran to my side. The silhouetted figure behind him froze as he saw me. It was Sirius. Sirius had come.


	2. Giving IT to Dumbledore

"Regulus," he said incredulously, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. I tried to look at him, but I was too weak to do much more than gasp back,

"Hello, brother." It was surprising I could still fight the weak tremors trying to force their way into my voice. Sirius looked at me coldly, not caring that I was dying in front of him. Duh, Sirius had never cared about me. He turned and began to walk away. Panic flared up in me, and I really, really wished that Sirius was not being such a prat. "No, wait," I managed to say in a hoarse whisper. At the last second, Sirius turned. He looked shocked, as if he thought he was dreaming. I guess it was unlikely.

"Why, Regulus? You chose your side." I opened my mouth but all that came out was a choking cough. Then I barely managed to croak out,

"You're right. You were right. The Dark Lord is wrong. He – he's evil, Sirius." Shocked even more by my little speech, Sirius walked stiffly towards me. Immediately, I tried to hand him the locket. He tried to refuse it, but I pushed it into his hand.

"Take this to Dumbledore. Te – tell him it's a – a horcrux. I stole it from Voldemort," I whispered. Sirius looked confused and reached out to apparate with me. I tried to shuffle away; it was already too late for me.

"Reg, you're coming with me," Sirius ordered. I shook my head, stubborn.

"Sirius, you were right. I chose my side, and you chose yours. It's too late for me, now. I chose wrong. Besides, the locket is much bigger than me. It's bigger than all of us." Then, I rested my head against the wall and allowed my eyes to close.

SIRIUS P.O.V.

I watched as Reg slumped to the ground. Against my better judgment, I listened to my brother and left him. I didn't apparate straight to Dumbledore. Instead, I apparated to James and Lily's house. As I landed, I rushed inside, ignoring the familiar spinning in my head. James met me at the door.

"Padfoot? What -?" I cut him off quickly,

"James, I need you to apparate to the pub we always go to, you know, the muggle one. You'll find someone there; they'll likely be dead or dying. If they aren't… It doesn't matter who it is, just try to help them." James looked at me, bemused. Then as all I said dawned on him, he twisted on the spot and was gone. Quickly, I apparated once again, leaving Lily, and went to Dumbledore's.

He opened the door looking both welcoming yet confused about my rushed. I began speaking as soon as I was inside.

"Regulus… came to me. He's dying. He gave me this… locket. S – said it was a… horcrux. He told me he stole it." I didn't know the term horcrux, but Dumbledore certainly did. He froze, stiffened, and slowly sank into a plushy seat.

"Did he say anything else? Do you know what a horcrux is?" Dumbledore asked me, his usually twinkling eyes dead from seriousness. I shook my head and said,

"I have no idea. Reg did say that the locket was bigger than him. He said it w – was bigger than all of us. We have to go help him!" Dumbledore nodded his consent, so I grabbed his arm, and together, we apparated to Regulus.


	3. The Betrayal of the Death Eaters

After Paddy visited me, I apparated to where I was directed. A figure was slumped against the wall. As he heard the pop, he tried to yell, but all that came out was a harsh croak,

"Sirius! For once in your goddamn life, will you please just listen to me!" I froze; I knew that voice, but, no… It was impossible. Warily, I said,

"It's not Sirius." The speaker stopped suddenly and tried to raise his head to look at me. His eyes met mine, and I confirmed that it was indeed Regulus Black. His pale hand reached the ground, and I pulled out my wand. Instead of grabbing his, he bent over and threw up. As I saw it, I gasped in disgust. It was blood. Regulus heard me and muttered,

"Not a pretty sight, eh, Potter?" I ignored the comment. Trying to relieve the terrible tension as Regulus er… died, I said,

"You know, I can't believe you haven't tried to hex me yet." Regulus frowned at me, sadly, and I wondered why. Then he spoke, and I heard his voice thicken with misery,

"I can't. At the lake… The inferi… They s – snapped my w – wand." Merlin, what was he talking about? Inferi? Lake? He shuffled through his robes weakly and pulled out a useless piece of his wand. The other piece must be gone. His eyes were feverish and alive with pain. I was very confused. Obviously, Regulus was Death Eater. Why had Sirius told me to help him? Suddenly, I asked for an answer to my thoughts.

"Regulus? Er – Why are – er – we helping you?" Regulus tried to snort, but it was only a croak. Then, he seemed slightly angry but not at me.

"I'm n – not a D - death Eater, P – potter. Not any – anymore." Slight groans of pain echoed his words, strengthening them with clear truth. "I – I was, but I nev – never w – wanted to. They t – told me th - they'd hurt S – Sirius, if I did – didn't. " He was really dying right in front of me. Strangely, I believed Regulus. Probably because it made no sense for him to lie as he lay there. Regulus stared at me, silently, as I thought about what he said. Finally, all I said was,

"Is it strange that I believe you?" He tried to grin and said,

"May – maybe. Th – thought you weren't. Had a – all my p – proof ready." I smirked at him, surprised by how easy he was to get along with as he died. No wonder Sirius had me come to help him.

"Should I apparate you to St. Mungo's?" I thought aloud. Regulus stiffened and croaked out,

"No!" Then he stopped and clutched his stomach weakly, biting his lip, "I – I was a k – known Death E – Eater. They w – won't treat me. I'll e – end up in Azk –Azkaban." Feebly, Regulus flipped his arm over. His torn cloak did nothing to mask the Dark Mark on his arm. Bizarrely, it was already faded. As his eyes flicked to it he stiffened,

"Oh shit," he said as loud as he could. I jumped at the sound of his wheeze. Looking around madly, I watched as he clamped a hand on his mark. It seemed like it was burning terribly. Scared slightly, I asked apprehensively,

"What?" Regulus shook his head and began muttering in a surprisingly clear voice.

"I t – told him to let m – me die! " Dread filled me as I whispered,

"Who?" Regulus flicked his eyes up at me and said in a barely audible voice,

"Sirius." Once again, I stiffened, chills running down my back. He told Sirius to leave him.

"Why?" I breathed. It was terrible to think that Regulus had asked Sirius to let him die.

"Y – you need to l – leave. The Death Eaters… are com – coming. Bellatrix is co – coming. Now!" he said in a harsh croak. At first, I didn't want to listen, but as this is most likely Regulus' last hours, I decided to. Feeling like a coward, I crept away, dodging to another alley where I could see Regulus well. For a second, I wondered why exactly the ex – Death Eater mattered so much to me. It was then when I realized that Regulus was almost the exact same as Sirius. He had just betrayed his family. That was why I cared. Regulus reminded me of Sirius. Even from here, I could hear Regulus' gasps and groans as the poison flew through him. It hurt me that when Sirius finally learned his brother wasn't willingly on the other side, Regulus dies.

Suddenly, there was a crack in the alley. I hoped desperately that it was Sirius, but my hopes were proved false. A crazy, wild laugh echoed through the empty streets. Bellatrix Lestrange. The three figures stepped into the light, and I easily recognized all three Death Eaters. Thanatos Bragg was one. He was from an old all pureblood family. The Braggs' motto was, 'Aeternum Fortis et Callidus,' or, Forever Strong and Cunning. They had been Slytherins for centuries and Thanatos was no exception. At the last battle I had been at, I saw Bragg kill a halfblood child. She had been no older than six, but he killed her, in cold blood. It took all the willpower I had not to try and avenge the little girl. The Death Eaters had wiped out the whole family.

The other was no other than Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix's mad laughs changed to words that were still punctuated with maniacal giggles. Merlin, Bellatrix was insane.

"Well, little traitor, we found you." Regulus stayed silent. Good choice. If he spoke Bellatrix would only kill him faster. Then again, in this situation, Regulus dying might end his pain quicker.

"Blood traitor. Just like your brother," Bragg snarled. Surprisingly, Regulus smiled when he said that. Then he choked out,

"That's a – a complement." Strangely, Regulus' voice was more even as he let go of his last breaths. Bellatrix raised her wand angrily as Regulus continued,

"Sirius an –and Andromeda were al –always the on – only good ones in th – this family." At the end, Regulus let out a long sigh, and I knew he was thinking of his brother. Seemingly, Bellatrix noticed, too. She said,

"Feeling nostalgic, Reggie?" Regulus stared up at her with dead eyes. Lucius Malfoy raised his wand at Regulus. He shouted out, with a horrid pleasure,

"Crucio!" Regulus let out a soft, wet choking sound. I knew he wouldn't live for long. Bellatrix hissed.

"Blood traitor. How will you feel when we kill Siri, Reg?" Bellatrix laughed at his sprawled out body. Suddenly, I could no longer listen to Regulus' order. I raised my wand, aiming carefully, one failed attempt, and I was better off dead.

"Stup-" A loud pop interrupted my spell. Sirius and Dumbledore stood next to me. At first they looked shocked to see me hiding there. Then Sirius spoke,

"Is Reg alive?" I hushed him and whispered back,

"Barely, Padfoot, barely." Sirius looked relieved, and I was suddenly hit all over again by how connected Sirius felt to him after a couple of minutes alone. Bellatrix's voice cut through the night and Sirius' giddy happiness.

"Well, Reg, you're going to die. And you know what we do to weak cowards." Regulus tried to reply, but the only thing that escaped his throat was a harsh coughing noise. It faded to groans of pain as Bragg said, nonchalantly,

"Crucio." Regulus writhed at Bellatrix's feet. She was laughing with pleasure as she watched her cousin die. Weakly, as the spell ended, Regulus tried to push himself up into a sitting position. His arms trembled, and he could not. Dumbledore looked shocked. Sirius looked livid, and he rushed out there holding his wand out.

"Stupefy!" he roared, and Malfoy dropped like a stone. Bellatrix whipped around letting out an insane laugh as she spotted Sirius standing there. I rushed out next to him. Bellatrix's laugh formed manical words as she whispered to the half – dead man lying at her feet.

"Looks like your last order is going to be fulfilled, Reggie." Sirius was burning with curiosity and so was I, but we both knew better than to ask. Bellatrix saw us and easily read our expressions. She had always had an unique, disgusting ability for reading the emotions of her victims.

"Didn't widdle Weggie tell you? His last order was to kill you." Sirius looked shocked, and I could no longer take it.

"Stupefy!" I shot at Bellatrix. Immediately Bragg shot a killing curse at me. I ducked out of the way, and Sirius tried to disarm Bragg. He blocked it. Regulus was laying on the ground, small gasping breaths the only indication he was still alive. If we couldn't end this soon… I tried to disarm Bragg again, and this time, his wand flew to my waiting hands. Excited at the fact that we only had Bella left, I caught it and stuck it in my pocket. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. She suddenly shot a spell at the wall, and it exploded, showering Sirius and I with debris. Immediately, we started trying to break through. Sirius went first and I followed. In the alley, Bellatrix had Reg propped up against the wall. She was supporting him, and there was a knife to his neck.


	4. St Mungos

"Try anything and widdle Weg dies, Siri," Bellatrix hissed, with much ire. I froze, chills running down my back. If we gave in, Bellatrix would most likely kill all three of us. If we didn't Reg would certainly die. One look at Sirius proved he knew that, too. Reg tried to croak out words, but he couldn't quite manage it. It had to be at least thirty seconds until he could speak. He breathed,

"Sirius , this is w –why I to –told you to le –leave. Let h – her kill m –me. Just r –run." Sirius glanced at me with anguish. As we debated for a minute, Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. At the first glance of him, Bellatrix grabbed Bragg and Lucius and disapparated. Without her support, Regulus slumped to the ground, with large hacking coughs which were slowly growing weaker. Dumbledore took one look at Regulus and disapparated to St. Mungo's. Both Sirius and I followed immediately. Dumbledore told us the healers had already taken him. He told us that they hadn't recognized the poison at first. Sirius looked extremely melancholy at the thought of his brother's death. I whispered,

"Did you hear him, Sirius? He said he only became a Death Eater because they threatened you." Sirius jumped up from the chair he had been so graciously sitting in. He looked exhausted; we all did. Not that surprising with Sirius. I leaned back in my uncomfortably stiff chair and tried to rest. The fact that Sirius was practically hyperventilating at the thought of the brother he had hated until an hour ago didn't help. Actually, all it did was make me annoyed. Eventually, I must have fallen asleep because Padfoot was shaking me awake. There was a healer in the room.

"How is he?" Sirius demanded, sharply. To him, it must have felt like months before the healer had come. In fact, Sirius looked even more haggard then when we got here. I, on the other hand, have caught up on my sleep. Of course, I didn't have a used-to-be-Death-Eater brother dying in the hospital. I turned to him and smacked him on the arm, hissing,

"Pads, rest!" He looked at me with surprisingly hollow eyes. Sometime while I had been asleep, Lily had come and was sitting next to me, sleeping. I sent her a little smile and she moved a bit. Dumbledore was still awake, but it was clear that he was not nearly as tired as Sirius. Quickly, deciding to have Moony come, too; I casted a patronus and gave it a message about someone hurt. I'd invite Wormy, but he's mourning his father, and this is the last thing he needs right now. The stag bounded away, and I watched Paddy in concern. He looked ill with worry. I suppose anyone would be. I mean, he just found out his brother isn't evil, and now his brother is dying. Slowly, I set my head down, trying to sleep more. That's what Paddy should be doing. Staring at the door never makes it go faster. Plus, it had only been two hours; the healers needed more time than that. Just as I was falling asleep, there was a loud crack. I jumped and slid out of the chair and onto the floor. Moony saw me and began snickering.

"Oh, shut up," I growled, annoyed. Sirius was too focused on the door to notice the exchange. Happy had someone to talk to, I stood. Just as Moony stopped laughing, he inquired grimly,

"Who's hurt?" Suddenly, I paused. I really didn't want to end up telling Moony about Reg. That was Sirius' job, but Pads was staring at the door.

"He drank some sort of potion," I said, stalling. Moony immediately knew what I was trying to do. He raised an eyebrow, and I thought about the best way to tell him.

"Er – he was… on the wrong side, but he's switched." Moony growled, bad-tempered, at me. I smirked as I realized it was full moon in a couple days.

"Who is it?" Moony practically hissed. That's sorta weird. I mean, since Remus is a werewolf, shouldn't he growl not hiss. Hissing is more of a cat trait… Growling, on the other hand… Moony saw me lose focus and smacked the side of my head. Right, I didn't tell him who it was.

"It's Reg," Sirius choked out, hoarsely, saving me from having to. Moony's eyes shot up into his hairline. Clearly, he was totally shocked. Disbelieving he asked Padfoot,

"Reg? As in Regulus? Your brother?" Sirius snapped back,

"No, Regulus the random muggle we found on the street!" I snorted in amusement, but I was also concerned. Pads was crazy worried. Moony clearly saw it, too.

"So… How do you know that he isn't on the other side?" I glanced at Sirius, who nodded. Clearly, he was going to tell the whole story.

"Kreacher came for me about three hours ago. He apparated me to Godric's Hollow, and I found Reg. He was – is – poisoned by something. He was literally dying in front of me…" Sirius trailed off, leaving both me and Moony to wonder about what had happened next. I watched as Pads retained his composure. For the first time, I realized the similarities about the Black brothers. I had seen Regulus do that a million times while we were pranking him. Of course, he had to stop anger, while Sirius was practically holding in a tsunami of anger, fear, and sorrow. Moony motioned Padfoot to go on. Taking one more deep, shuddering breath, Sirius said,

"He told me he stole a horcrux from Voldie. He told me to give it to Dumbledore and leave him there to die." Moony took a sharp inhale of breath when Pads said horcrux. Feeling very stupid, I turned to tem. Then I asked,

"What in Merlin's name is a bloody horcrux?" Grimly, Moony said,

"It's very dark magic. Very evil, very illegal. What happens is that the person who creates a horcrux rips their soul apart and places it in an object. Which means, if they die, part of their soul lives on." I paled, shocked. Voldemort was immortal? It was too sinister to even imagine. In fact, it was completely mental.

"I apparated to Prongs' place and told him where Reg was and to go and protect him. I didn't tell him who. Then I went to Dumbledore. He explained the horcrux thing to me there," Padfoot explained. I continued on with the story,

"When I arrived, I found Regulus half dead on the ground. He thought I was Pads at first. I think the first thing he said was "Sirius! For once in your goddamn life, will you please just listen to me!" I told him who it was, and we talked a bit. We got onto the conversation about why I was helping him, so he flipped his arm over, and I saw that his Dark Mark was already faded. Then, it must have burned or something because he told me to run." I broke off, shaking my head at my own cowardice. "I did, but I stayed close. That was when the Death Eaters came. It was Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Braggs." Moony grimaced and broke in,

"Yuck, Braggs. I don't like him." Pads retorted with,

"Nobody like him." After another torturing hour, the healer came out. It was a young woman maybe about twenty-five years old. Her hair was light blonde and her eyes, bright blue. With a slight grimace she started to talk about Regulus.

"Mr. Black drank a potion that was an extremely painful and very fatal toxin. He is very lucky to just be alive, and he is under stable conditions." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sirius get up, as if to walk into the room. Immediately, the healer held up one calloused hand. "The poison was something we never encountered before. It was tied to his memories. Apparently, the toxin made him think about painful. Scary memories and poisoned them. So the more he thought of them, the quicker the potion killed him. We were forced to erase his memory in order to destroy the toxin."

SIRIUS' P.O.V.

Immediately, as she mentioned Reg's memories, my head started to feel a bit fuzzy. I was forced to sit down. Slowly, as I felt everyone's eyes focused on my face, I croaked,

"So he remembers nothing?" The healer gave me reassuring smile, but it did nothing to help. Pain and fear were blossoming in my stomach, choking me, scaring me, making me wish I could take Reg's place. To my surprise. The healer shook her head,

"His memories were just modified. Mr. Black could keep most of his childhood and school years." I stared at her, hope lighting up my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this meant we could start over. We could become the perfect set of brothers, for the first time since our school years. The nurse continued with a pitying glance towards me. I stiffened, knowing it would be bad news. You can always tell something like that. "There was only one person we had to totally erase from his memory."

My jaw dropped open. They had to totally erase someone from Reg's memory. How the hell is that even possible? Maybe he'll be lucky, and it'll be Bellatrix. Merlin knows that I've tried to forget her before. Miserably, as if I knew in my heart it would not be Bellatrix, I choked out,

"Who?" The nurse sent me one more sympathetic glance before saying,

"You."

My heart practically stopped. I swear it jumped a few beats before falling back to my normal. It was too much to comprehend. I could only stare dumbly into the face of the healer. She shivered uncomfortably under my scrutinizing glare. Truthfully, I couldn't see her at all. I only saw Reg.

Reg coming into my room after a nightmare.

Reg crying as I left for Hogwarts.

Reg and I dueling, an unfair fight, for I had always known more than him.

Reg and my last conversation, where I saw his sleeve slip up and the Dark Mark on his forearm.

Dumbledore looked aghast at the thought of Reg having to lose his memories. I'm sure my face was reflected right back up at me.


	5. The Memories Forgotten

"Do you have the memories?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm, yet his eyes did not have their normal twinkle. He was worried for Regulus, I realized. He was worried for - dare I think it? - my brother.

"Of course," the healer said. "We have the memories that were fully erased.". Memories... Fully erased... The words made absolutely no sense in my mind. How could one lose only some of their memories?

"How exactly did you do it?" Dumbledore asked, worried. Or at least, I hoped he was worried. I was heartbroken. My brother... My bloody brother...

For once, I wished he was a coward. If he would have come to me first... I ignored the voice asking me if I would have listened... He is my brother.

"We haven't completely destroyed them, Albus. If he hears enough reminders of what have happened, then he'll remember." Hope lit up my gaze, and I felt as though a thousand pounds had just fallen off me.

"So we can just tell him, right?" I croaked. Maybe I haven't lost my brother. This could all work out. He'll be fine, but something in me refused to believe that. And my fears were proved true.

"No," the healer said grimly, "The poison is too deep. We cannot get rid of it. If he ever remembers, then he'll die in minutes."

"So that's it!" I demanded, "You have to totally change my brother's life? There's no other way?" The healer frowned, and I realized how unfair I was being. They had tried their best, but I couldn't get the little boy who had idolized me as a child out of my mind.

"Either that or he dies, Mr. Black," the healer said gravely.

"So he can't - can't remember me?" I choked out, my voice failing me in my utter disbelief.

"It'll be like you have never met," the healer intoned solemnly. No… Just… No. That couldn't be true. Never. That just couldn't happen. Sure, we hadn't got along the best, but he was still my brother. We were family, and family meant everything to Reg. It was one of the many issues we disagreed on. Regulus saw it fit to protect and treasure his family. I saw it fit to tear my family down and set them on fire. And I haven't changed. Family was only important to Reggie and Cissy. Andy ran away, as did I, and Bella's actions prove on this night prove how much worth family holds in her heart.

If Reg hadn't come to me, I thought, how would I have reacted to his death? Would I have even cared? Or would I have blamed it on his foolish choices. Would I have even known why he died? It seemed impossible to think that before this night, my brother meant nothing to me. How could I have been so naïve? So stupid? So idiotic? Regulus was a hero, but all I would have seen was a Death Eater. Perhaps I would have been glad for his death.

Another Death Eater gone, Siri! Aren't you happy?

I swayed on the spot, and Prongs, sensing the danger, pulled me into a seat. I looked around with dead eyes and realized Dumbledore's conversation with the healer was still going on, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. There was nothing but the cruel, taunting thoughts swirling around my head.

"Sirius, is mother right? Is a muggles blood really that filthy? 'Cause I saw a muggle with a scratch on their arm, and the blood looked just like mine…"

Young Reg, innocent Reg… What had changed the year he was away? How – why – did Reg go from listening to me to ignoring my existence? It doesn't make sense… I made the right choices, No one with a heart could have survived that house longer than I did… Even as I thought that, a little voice echoed in my head,

'Regulus did.'

"Sirius?" My name whispered through the pain surrounding me.

"What?" I croaked back. It was Dumbledore. He seemed almost apologetic as he said,

"You need to watch these. It's what your brother has forgotten." Shaking myself and steeling my nerves, I stood. Not expecting the wave of light-headedness that flew through me, I staggered slightly and was forced to grasp the chair. Then I straightened. With memories still flashing behind my eyes and whispering in my ears, I stepped forward towards the pensieve in the corner. For a second, I wondered how it got there, but it didn't really matter.

"These memories aren't quite normal. We had took take more than a normal memory, so these are slightly different," the healer warned. Numb, and not really caring, I nodded once and dipped my head in.

The first sensation I felt was falling, and it felt distinctly _more _uncomfortable than normal. When I landed, I recognized Reg's room from a long, long time ago. No Slytherin posters dotted the walls and no articles about Voldemort either. The second sensation I became aware of was the fact that I couldn't move. Nothing. I couldn't even blink. What had happened…? After everything that happened tonight… Was it all a trap? No. Reg wouldn't – couldn't – do that. Besides, the healers took the memories, not the Death Eaters.

Fear was flooding through me, though I stayed silent. Merlin, this was weird. It felt almost as though it wasn't my fear. I wasn't scared, yet my heart was pounding wildly. Against my own volition, I stood up and opened Reg's bedroom door. Silent, I padded through the dark hall. As I passed a mirror I internally gasped. The reason I couldn't control my actions in the memories; the reason Reg wasn't there… It all made sense. In the memories… I was Regulus. The fear I felt was his. I continued walking into my old room, and my past self was lying in bed, mouth open, snoring loudly. I felt Reg's relief that someone was there for him, and I realized, he had just awoke from a nightmare.

"Sirius?" Reg's voice issued from my own mouth. My past self woke up and murmured sleepily,

"What, Reggie?" I felt Regulus smile tightly, tensely and say,

"I had a nightmare, Siri." At this, my past self sat up and wrapped its arms around Reggie. Love flew through him, and I was shocked by how much he loved me, at that time.

"It's okay, Reggie. Whenever you get scared just come to me. I'll always be there for you." Inwardly, I winced, knowing how much of a lie those words had been. The memory faded and was replaced by another. This time, Reg was much taller, and he was holding a letter in his hands. It held only one word in my hasty scrawl.

'_Gryffindor' _Mother was screaming terribly from below Regulus' room. He himself had shock, anger, and – dare I say it – a slight bit of admiration running through him. Clearly, he didn't hate me. The memory faded again and another replaced it. T

his time, Reg himself was boarding the Hogwarts train. He must be a first year… Sudden panic – my own panic – came into me. I remembered what happened. It was easy to remember the crushed look in my brother's eyes. Had I pushed him in the wrong direction? Reg approached my past self with a nervousness deep in his stomach. That was different… The perfect little Slytherin had been nervous.

"Siri, can I sit with you?" I saw my past self turn away from James with a look of annoyance. Wincing slightly, I heard my next words,

"Why would I let a Slytherin sit with me?" Hurt and shock bounced through Reg. Sorry, I thought, wishing I could apologize, but it was too late.

"I'm not a Slytherin, Siri," Reg reminded me. I frowned, remembering my reaction to that.

"You will be," my past self decided, firmly, "You're a coward. You'd be a disgrace to Gryffindor." James laughed at the expense of the brother I had never really knew. Though, for the first time, I saw Moony's slightly angry expression. _He knew I was wrong, but he didn't stop me. Why not, Moony? Why not?_ Shock and pain flew through Reg as he was dishonored by his own blood.

"But… Siri…" Reg said, mortified. _He thought I was right, _I realized weakly. _That was when he thought I was always right…_

"Don't call me Siri," my past self muttered, brushing past Reg with the other Marauders following him.

That memory floated away, replaced by one that was years after. This one was of Reg listening to a screaming battle between me and mother dearest. I recognized the screaming with a wince. _This was when I ran away… _There was a slamming door, which Regulus was clearly trying to block out. Then mother came up to his room. Her voice was hoarse from the screaming and her hair was everywhere. She looked deranged and livid.

"That vile piece of filth is gone. It's all up to you now. Don't fail the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"'Course not, Mother," Reg said, fear flowing through him. He was terrified. As soon as she left, he grew angry. Muttering, his voice not daring to rise above a whisper,

"Be safe, Siri, be safe. I wish I could escape, too. It's best for you this way… But why couldn't you have stayed… Now who'll challenge the pureblood crap they all spout." I was mystified. Regulus, perfect, Slytherin Regulus, didn't believe our family's morals? It didn't make sense…

That memory faded, replaced by one of Bellatrix and him talking.

"I won't let you disgrace your family like that filthy blood traitor, Regulus!" she declared. Defiance and anger were flooding through him.

"I don't care about all your pureblood bullshit, Bellatrix!" he said, furiously.

"You should, Regulus. You'll be sorry." Then her look changed from murderous to crafty, a look I knew to be scared of. Reg knew it, too, for fear began to pour into him.

"Actually, Reg, if you don't believe in it, I think Sirius will be the one who's sorry. All he needs is one curse, and -," Bellatrix cut off, smiling manically at Reg's horror. I understood what she meant. She was threatening me to get Regulus to join. Despicable bitch.

"I'll do it," he muttered hoarsely.

The next memory consisted of Regulus and Bellatrix once again, but this time both were masked. It was a Death Eater thing, no doubt. I could feel Reg's anger at her. It was her fault… She condemned my brother to this.

"You know, Reggie," she said, with an evil smirk, "I think it's time to prove your worth. " Fear flooded Reg, and deep down, I knew why.

"What do you mean?" Reg muttered weakly.

"I think we should check your loyalty, cousin. What better way to do that them to give you a – ahem – mission."

"Spit it out, Bellatrix," Regulus snarled, knowing why she was stalling.

"Naughty, naughty, no respect for elders… As I was saying, your – _brother – _has been giving us some trouble, I think you should fix that."

"No," Reg muttered, pleadingly, but Bellatrix only laughed. Reggie couldn't do that… He just couldn't…

The memory faded and was replaced by one of a cave. Regulus, flanked by Kreacher, was holding a locket. I recognized it as a locket from Grimmauld Place, immediately. Reg flicked it open and took out a bit of parchment. I watched as he wrote,

'_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you'll be mortal once more._

_RAB'_

Shocked, I realized this must be where he drank the potion. I gulped once, true fear in me. What he met in the cave was not going to be a bunch of rainbows and butterflies…

Reg stuffed the note in the locket and placed it in his pocket once more. He entered the cave, glancing sympathetically at Kreacher, who trembled with fear. Why did he care so much about that damn elf? Reg touched the stone of the cave wall and took out his wand. He pointed it at himself and muttered,

"Diffindo!" A line of blood appeared on his palm. Reg wiped it on the wall and the cave seemed to collapse open. Nonplussed, Regulus continued to move, only feeling a sort of detached fear. It was over. He no longer cared if he died or not. Quite simple, he found a boat to cross the black lake starched out before him. Once, he glanced down and disgust filled him. Inferi were lying on the bottom. The corpses were staring at their newest prey as it glided over them…

Reg reached an island, and a basin stood there. Regulus turned to Kreacher and handed him the fake locket.

"You must make me drink all of this potion. Kreacher, you must not let me stop! After it is empty, I want you to replace the locket with this one. Kreacher, do you understand?" Regulus asked softly, but there was no doubt it was an order. Kreacher nodded miserably. Regulus took the first sip of potion and groaned, as fire spread through his stomach, choking him. I felt his pain and agony fly through me. It was a pain of which I had never flet, and I have had my share of Crucios before.

He dipped his hand in once more and dragged out more potion. He was able to take two more painful sips before falling to the ground. Personally, I couldn't believe he had made I that long.

Now, as Kreacher forced Regulus to drink more of the fiercely painful potion, memories swirled through his head. Mother torturing me for disobeying, me running away… Even some that had never happened. I saw mother snarling at him,

'You died for a pointless cause, playing the hero… I would have expected that from your brother…"

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the potion was gone. Reg, with a burning thirst that wouldn't be saticfied by swallowing told Kreacher,

"Take the first locket and destroy it. You need to leave…" He paused here, taking a sip of lake water. At once a dead hand grasped him. Reg stumbled back, fear alight in his gaze. He raised his wand but couldn't stop one from grabbing it. He tugged back, terrified out of his wits. With a loud, screaming snap, his wand broke in half. Just as the inferi managed to drag him under the water, Kreacher, who had been frozen in terror, apparated them both away. They landed on the street corner I had found them on, and not wanting to see this night's events again, I rose out of the memories.

Coughing wildly, tears streaming down my cheeks, and trembling too hard to stand, I landed on the floor by the pensieve. I had no want to stand up. The cold, hard truth was inevitable now.

Regulus, the brother I had loved to hate, was gone, and only a shadow of him remained.

_**Hi! Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review! Also let me know if this is worth continuing! **_

_**I own nothing! All characters and settings belong to J. K. Rowling!**_


End file.
